


A very French Christmas

by emiliesimagination



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, One-Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliesimagination/pseuds/emiliesimagination
Summary: Winter has cloaked French court in a thick coat of snow. Inside the stone walls Mary, Francis and the rest of our beloved cast celebrate a very special Christmas. Mulled wine and kisses ensured. This is a historical AU Christmas one-shot. Merry Christmas and happy holidays :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I forgot to upload this story here. Anyways, Christmas was almost a month ago but I still hope you'll enjoy it!

She could feel the weight of his body on hers as she woke. They had melted together as so often with her head nuzzled against his chest and his arm around her middle. She kept her eyes closed and took in a deep breath of the relatively cool air. The fire must have died down by now. Only now did she rememberer that today was Christmas, the one evening she had been anticipating for weeks. She could see it before her closed eyes, the decorated tree and all the people she held dear in life gathered around it. It would be perfect, she smiled to herself.

It was only when she felt him move against her, that she realized what had woken her. His hand was rubbing against her back, drawing small circles against the thin fabric of her night shift. She sighed, finally opening her eyes, only to find his looking straight at her.

„Morning“ he mumbled, tugging a loose strand of her hair, which had fallen into her face, behind her ear. „I though you would never wake.“

„How late is it?“ she groaned, stretching out her arms and legs as best as she could, still pressed against him.

„Late enough.“ he gave her one of his cheeky smiles. „Your ladies are eagerly awaiting your assistance with that horrid tree.“

„Oh stop it, the tree will look absolutely wonderful.“ she protested and reached for a pillow to lightly smother him with.

He let go of her and ducked, narrowly escaping the approaching cushion she had hurled his way. Laughing he ran his hands through his hair in an effort to calm his messy head of curls.

She bit her lip, marveling at the sight of her husband. They had been married for years now and still it felt like yesterday. He was as handsome as ever and his ever uncombed hair simply made him even more endearing.

Before she could lose herself even deeper in her memories, he scrambles out of bed with a determined speed. Now that she could see his whole body, she noticed that he was fully clothed. His doublet for the day was already in place. He had already been up for what must have been hours, she deduced.

„Where are you going?“ she quickly scrambled out of bed trying to catch him before he reached the door. „I thought we would decorate the tree together?“

He stopped in his tracks and shot her a half apologetic look, his hand already on the handle.

„I am sorry dear. The council is already waiting and we have some urgent matters to discuss.“

„On Christmas?“ she looked at him, the disappointment blatant in her slightly furrowed brows.

„I am sorry, I will see you later.“ he quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead and hurried out the door.

She was left there standing utterly confused. What in god’s name would be important enough to take him away from here, today of all days. She sank back against the bed, huffing with disappointment. Somehow her whole body suddenly felt very tense. She could feel the tightness deep down in her stomach and clenched her fists ins response. They had been looking forward to this day for weeks and for him to drop her like that, was more than unusual.

She bit her inner lip and decided to drop by the privy chamber later today to inquire to just what had been this urgent. When the maids helped her pick out and put on her dress for the day, a dark red gown that complimented her pale complexion, she did her best to push her worries far away. After all, there was still the decorating of the tree with her ladies to look forward to.

-

„Leith“ Greer squeaked when his blond head suddenly appeared around the corner.

„Now, don't act so surprised.“ he smirked at her.

She was pressed against the corridor’s wall and his hands trapped her at either side. Her eyes searched for an exit route, finding none. She was already late for Mary’s annual tree decoration and whatever Leith had in mind, surely wouldn't make her more punctual. Her eye narrowed at him in warning but he just grinned like a little naughty boy, caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

„I am late, Leith. We can’t do this now.“ her hands were nowhere near strong enough to push his away. „This hiding game is ridiculous. After all we are engaged, incase you should have forgotten.“

„Well yes, you’re right. And I just wanted to wish my lovely fiancée a good day, is all.“ his smirk turned into a genuine warm smile.

„Really, I’m supposed to believe that?“ she answered in disbelieve, well aware that her cheeks were blushing and there was nothing she could do to rectify the situation.

„Of course, what else would a respectable man do with his fiancée in an empty corridor?“ he faked a tone of outrage and she couldn’t keep the smile from her lips any longer.

His face was moving closer to hers and the sound of his breaths filled her ears. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips lightly parted. She could feel his hand moving to her face and just when his lips touched hers she heard another voice.

„Greer“ the two bolted apart.

Greer hastily tried to hide the alarming shade of red her face had taken on and Leith bit his lip, staring to the ground.

„You’re supposed to be in the drawing room by now.“ Kenna strode towards them with a knowing look on her eyes. „Mary has sent me to look for you.“

In no way did Kenna look ashamed for what she had just disturbed. On the contrary, the corners of her lips had twitched into a smirk as she eyed Greer and Leith, her eyes remaining on his slightly disheveled hair. Greer pursed her lips, feigning annoyance. Kenna truly did have an unnerving habit of alway finding the worst moments to bulge in.

Before she could say anymore to Leith, her friend had already looped her arm though hers and nearly dragged her to the opposite end of the hallway. Leith remained standing alone in the middle of the corridor, gaping at the to women in disbelief.

„And there I though you were the up-tight one.“ Kenna mused and Greer only rolled her eyes. „You must tell me everything later, promise?“

„I don’t think you would actually give me a choice, would you?“ Greer sighed but smiled at her friend. „Enough about me, how are things with Bash? How is the baby?“

Kenna smiled and her free hadn't automatically flew to her expanding belly.

„She is good. Although she has taken to kicking her Maman during night hours. But other than that it’s gong wonderfully.“ she gushed.

„So you’re sure it’s a girl?“ Greer questioned.

„Well I am, and a mother always knows.“ she caressed her belly. „Besides, Bash desperately wants a daughter and I can hardly deny him that wish.“

„I’m sure she will be absolutely gorgeous, just like her Maman.“ Greer smiled at her friend.

She had told them more than five months ago and the midwifes thought her to have no more than a month left. But Kenna looked better than ever. Her slim figure, besides her huge abdomen, had kept its usual size and she seemed to have only ever gained weight in the right places. It was unfair, how one could be pregnant and still look so impeccably stunning at the same time, Greer mused. She had heard the countless tales of pregnant women ballooning to the size of horses and just hoped that she could only be half as lucky as her dark haired friend.

Thankfully, by the time they arrived at the drawing room, the tree was still empty. Mary was off in a corner sorting through the numerous trunks of ornaments, waiting to be hung. Lola was right beside her and both turned at their arrival.

„Greer, I’m glad you finally made it.“ Mary smiled at her, though her usual enthusiasm at display on Christmas, was missing.

Mary took her hand and let them towards the tree, signaling for everyone to start decorating.

„Where is Francis?“ Greer only know realized that he was missing.

„He’s busy. Some urgent matters apparently.“ Mary quickly let go of her hand and reached for a deep red ornament.

She definitely didn't seem joyous and her husbands absence was clearly partly responsible. Normally, Francis would have never missed this, as it had become tradition in the past years. She furrowed her brow, not sure what to say to help her friend.

Kenna and Lola where over in another corner, happily chatting and laughing. Mary stayed silent and wouldn't even take the glass of champagne, she usually so loved, when the servants offered it. Greer silently followed her queen’s example and secured several straw stars onto the rich green branches of the freshly cut tree.

„I am sure, he will join us soon.“ she tried to offer.

Mary only nodded and sat down on one of the nearby chairs. She definitely looked tired and she could see her hands clenching the fabric of her skirts. Normally Mary loved this part of the Christmas’ festivities and it was utterly unlike her to be so low spirited.

Before Greer could do anything further, an already slightly wobbly Claude, drink securely in hand appeared before them.

„Whatever is the matter with you two?“ very unsurprisingly she sounded tipsy, even this early in the day. „Is my dear brother not here yet? I wanted to talk to him. He has to stop working so much, he’s always off doing some kingly tasks.“ she snorted.

She had evidently struck a nerve and Mary flinched in response. Claude peered at her for a moment, trying to assess the situation, before laughing at he queen’s annoyed look.

„Claude please.“ Greer shot her cold glare but the girl simply shrugged her shoulders and set her eyes on the nearest servant.

Both Greer and Mary watched as the king’s younger sister, notorious for her escapades and scandals with various noble men, shamelessly flirted with the young kitchen aid. The boy’s face took on an impossibly dark shade of red and Claude simply snatched another glass of champagne of his tray.

„She is quite something to behold, our dear princess.“ Greer chuckled and Mary smiled in accordance.

„I’m sorry. I shouldn't be so depressed today of all days. I just don't feel very well.“ Mary tried to explain, her voice lacking any trace of enthusiasm.

„Don’t apologize. You have ever right to be exhausted and I’m sure Francis won’t be very long.“ Greer reached for Mary’s hand, gently squeezing it. „After all, he always spends the Christmas afternoon with Anne.“

„Yes“ Mary nodded and her face seemed to instantly brighten at the mention of her daughter.

-

„Anne, not so fast my dear.“ Cathrine did her best to keep up with the little girl. „Your Mamie is to old to run.“   
Anne spun around, sending the snow around her flying off in all direction and her giggles filled the air. She continued twirling on the spot, her arms raised at either side. Once she lost her balance and tipped over, the thick layer of snow covering the gardens caught her falling body, which erupted in a fountain of snow.

Cathrine hurried her direction, the snow making it marginally harder to move forward. In all honesty she disliked snow, it was too cold and always in the way. It covered her precious flowers and though it might look nice from the distance, she definitely preferred the warmer summers. After all, she had grown up in sunny Florence and constantly longed for the warm Italian sun.

When she at last reached Anne, who still remained lying in the snow, she was panting and her chest was rising and falling with every breath of icy cold air. Her heart raced in her chest, accelerated by the exertion of fighting her way through the thigh high snow. She had feared that her grand child might have hurt herself with the fall but when her eyes fell on Anne, the girl was simply grinning back at her.

„Look, Mamie.“ she moved both her arms and legs outwards, pushing aside some of the snow in the process.

„Anne dear, come and stand up, the cold snow wont do you good.“ she tried her best to reason with the child.

„I’m an angel, look. I have wings.“ Anne proudly flapped her arms again.

Cathrine couldn’t hold back the smile that slowly spread over her lips. The sight was just too precious to behold and Anne looked exceptionally happy with the snow messily covering her clothes and hair. She reminded her of another little girl, head strong and always out seeking adventures in the gardens. That had been years ago and still she could see little Mary, dancing through the snow, before her. The little queen had always been the more outgoing one and would pull her eldest and reluctant son after her, until they would fall in a tangle of arms and legs, giggling all the while.

She fondly remembered those days, when all her children had still been actual children and her husband had been at her side. But for better or for worse those days had long passed and circumstances with them. The little boy with the bouncy blond curls was now the one atop the throne and the wild spirited girl and her long unruly brown hair, the queen at his side. It had taken Cathrine some time getting used to her presence at court.

The girl had loved her like a mother before she had been taken to the convent for her own safety. After, all had changed and the fear for her son’s life had driven a wedge between them. She was now thankful that she had in the end allowed her son to marry the love of his life, even if she herself couldn’t stand the young Scottish queen at the time. The prophecy had been wrong, completely unfounded, and with it all her fears and reservations against Mary. Francis was still alive and in good health, a kind ad wise king for his young years, and the child they should have never had, was happily playing in the snow before her.

Anne looked at her expectantly as if she was waiting for another command. She looked so much like him. The hair, although a shade darker than his, was still uncanny and the deep blue eyes were only disturbed by several sparks of gold around the pupil. All the memories welling though her head mixed with the image before her eyes nearly brought tears to her eyes. In her golden shimmering coat, lined with white bits of fur at the edges, Anne recovered from the ground and shook the snow from her hair and clothing.

„When can we open the presents yet?“ Anne pleaded with her and put on her most heart warming face.

„You will have to be patient. Your Maman has not yet finished with the tree.“ Cathrine mused and smiled at the disappointed face before her.

It had become somewhat of a Christmas tradition. Mary and her ladies would use the morning to decorate the tree and she would spent the hours looking after the little princess. It was definitely one of her favorite parts of the day as it wasn't often that she got to be alone with Anne.

„Can we see Papa? I want to show him the angel.“ Anne reached for her hand.

„I think your Papa still has some things to do, darling.“ Cathrine tried to calm the girl.

„But I want to see him, now. He promised we would spent the afternoon together.“ she stomped her little foot into the snow and defiantly crossed her arms.

Cathrine sighed. She knew that Francis normally liked to spend the hours, while Mary would get ready fro the festivities, with Anne. But Mary had told her that he was exceptionally busy this year. It wasn’t like him to put state before family on such an important day but she supposed his reasons must be valid to excuse his absence.

„I want to see Papa.“ Anne exclaimed, retracing her steps through the snow leading back to the castle.

„Wait, Anne.“ Cathrine picked up the hem of her skirts trying her best to hurry after the much faster girl.

But her grand child simply increased her speed and she could do little to keep up.

„I will take you to your Maman and we can ask her if you can go see Papa.“ she finally gave in.

Anne momentarily spun around and her whole face suddenly seemed to light up with joy.

„You promise?“   
„Yes, I promise.“ Cathrine tried to calm her racing breaths and smiled.

-

Mary was twisting the thin stem of her champagne glass between her fingers at her place by the window, overlooking the beautifully frozen lake. They had finished decorating the tree and were now perched around the window enjoying their well earned refreshments. Kenna was just in the middle of telling another of her stories, concerning Bash and his mysterious adventures in the woods when an exited cry broke the calm.

All of them spun around only to find a very exhausted and red faced Cathrine chasing after a little girl. The snow fell from her dress, littering the ground beneath her and Mary couldn’t help but smile at the scene unfolding before her. It wasn't often that once could see Cathrine in such an unkempt and disheveled state. Her normally neatly combed hair was falling from its confinements and the cold air had drastically altered the tone of her normally evenly pale skin.

„Maman“ Anne squealed as she hurried towards her. „I made a snow angel.“

Her eyes were alight with joy and the excitement bursted from every word. Without any warning she flung her arms around Mary and covered them both in the remainders of snow, still on her little figure. She buried her head against Mary’s belly and tightly clung to the fabric of her dress.

„I have missed you, my little angel.“ Mary smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head.

Around them, her ladies had quieted down and watched the little princess shake her head to free it from the snow. Little flaked fell all around them and Kenna let out a small squeal of surprise. But the laughter overtook them and Anne stared at them in astonishment.

„I wanna see Papa.“ she exclaimed determinately and shook Mary’s arm.

The fire in her daughter blue eyes felt very familiar and she could see her younger self angrily stomping her feet before an also much younger Cathrine. She smiled but the mention of Francis made her heart heavy.

„I tried to tell her that he’s busy. But she wouldn't listen.“ Cathrine had finally caught up with them and was now wheezing before them.

„He promised.“ Anne stomped her feet and looked quite upset at her mother’s hesitance.

„Darling, I don’t know if Papa has time.“ Mary bit her lip, trying to hide her own disappointment.

„No, no, no, I want to see Papa.“ Anne cried out again and Mary could hear one of the ladies behind her snickering. 

„Okay, okay.“ she finally sighed and gave in. „We will go ask Papa if he has time for you.“

„He will, he promised.“ Anne shot up and already made her way to the doors leading from the hall.

Mary smiled to herself, the sight of her determined little daughter, too precious. After quickly excusing herself from her ladies and Cathrine, she hurried after Anne. Her body still felt weirdly tired and she couldn’t think of a reason for her exhaustion. She figured, it must simply be from all the stress and planning she had invested into their annual Christmas festivities.

They rounded multiple corners and when they had finally reached the hallway leading to Francis’ working chamber, Mary was visibly out of breath while Anne seemed to bounce with energy. Mary straightened out her skirts, feeling weirdly nervous, before knocking against the thick wooden door.

There was a moment of silence and both Mary and Anne strained their ears to catch any sound from the other side of the door. Was he not here? Mary was unsure what to think and just before she was about to turn, she could hear shuffling from the other side.

„Who is this?“ his voice was muffled by the thick wood.

„It’s me. Francis, what in god’s name are you doing in there?“ she tried to make her annoyance with him heard.

„Don’t come in!“ he exclaimed and she took her hand, which had already rested on the hands, away.

She was stunned, what on earth could he be doing in there? He had never before prohibited her from entering his chambers. She was about to retort with some equally infuriated comment when the door opened just a crack.

His head appeared and he looked somewhat disheveled. He met her eyes and a sheepish grin flew over his lips. Mary felt taken aback by his reaction. He didn't seem specifically angry or annoyed with her, judging by the smile on his lips, but he was set on keeping the door as shut as possible, covering the open part with his body. His doublet was missing, as he must haven taken it off, and the white shirt he wore underneath was wide open.

„Francis“ she gaped at him, the confusion mirroring in her eyes.

Anne, who was now clinging to her hand and had hid behind her skirts, was almost jumping with excitement. „Papa“ she squealed.

„What are you doing in there.“ Mary inquired, still suspicious of his behavior.

„Nothing“ he bit his lip, trying his best to remain serious.

„You better tell me right now.“ she huffed, crossing her arms before her chest. „You promised Anne, you'd play with her.“

„I know.“ he shifted his weight to the other foot.

„Yes Papa, will you?“ Anne glowed up at him.

„Of course. I’ve been waiting for you, my darling.“ he winked at her and Anne quickly shuffled past him into the room.

„Can I come in?“ Mary felt the uneasy feeling tightening in her stomach again.

„No darling, I’m afraid you can’t.“ the impish tone in his voice only helped raise her anger.

„Francis“ she took a step towards the door, intending to force her way past him.

He caught her by her hand and pushed both of them out into the corridor. She glared at him, a hint of danger dancing in her dark eyes. When he rose his hadn't to cup her face, her heart screamed at her to give into his touch and she could feel a familiar warmth spreading through her body. But she held herself back and tried to push his hand away, without any success. He held her in place and his other arm drew her body closer to his, the fabric of her dress ruffling against his scratchy breeches.

„What on earth is the matter with you.“ she protested against his insistent grip and he only smiled knowingly in response.

„I can’t tell you, my love.“ he was close enough for his breaths to tickle the skin on her face.

She furrowed her brow in confusion, not wanting to put up with whatever silly game he was playing. Before she could make her anger heard, his finger gently pressed against her lips, quieting her. His lips hovered inches from hers and her eyes fluttered close in anticipation but nothing happened. He pulled back and a quickly as he had appeared, he vanished behind the door, leaving his wife speechless and alone in the empty corridor.

-

The music was filling the great hall. The night outside the iced windows was pitch black and only interrupted by a bright star here and there. Inside, the candles on the three shone bright and dipped the whole hall into a warm flickering glow. They had decided to keep the table small this year. When in the past, almost half of France had attended the festivities at court, it was only the royal family and trusted friends on this sacred evening.

The glasses clinked and the wine loosened the already bright spirits. Even Cathrine, who normally kept a cool facade, was wholeheartedly laughing at something Anne had whispered in her ear. Beside them, Kenna’s head had fallen onto Bash’s shoulder and his hands were gently massaging her huge belly. It filled Mary’s heart to finally see two of her best friends happy and content with the marriage both had so viciously opposed at first. It was almost unbelievable how in love the two were with each other. It had certainly taken time and lots of screaming and tear filled fights but they had found there peace at last.

Greer was deep in conversation with Lola, who sat opposite her. She couldn’t stop twisting the delicate ring Leith had placed on her finger for their engagement. Whenever someone would mention it, she would only blush and beam with joy at the thought of her nearing wedding. Leith, who held her hand under the table was conversing with Francis. Ever since their return from the war and battle for Calais, a friendship had blossomed between the two. However unlikely a pair - Leith was a low lord and Francis his king and ruler - both seemed to thoroughly enjoy each other’s company.

Mary smiled to herself. No matter how angry she had been with Francis with being suspiciously secretive about whatever meetings he had attended today, she couldn’t help but feel happy for him. The first few months of his rule had been troubled and had left their marks on them both. The constant stress and pressure had threatened to drive them apart. They had fought almost every day and the fate of two countries had weighed them down. It hadn't been before she had discovered her pregnancy that they had started to rekindle their love and trust in each other. Anne might not have been the heir France and both of their mothers had been waiting for, but she was the most precious thing in their lives. She had brought a weirdly calming harmony to their relationship. Maybe it was because they had someone else to share their love with or simply the kind of magic only a child could evoke. The warmness of her little smiles could melt any ice and her parents were eternal grateful for the precious gift god had granted them.

In the three years since her birth, things had calmed both in France and at court. It had certainly gotten easier with time and the had finally won the respect of even the most skeptical nobles. They were young and powerful, reigning over two countries and with valid claims to a third, which Anne had only manifested. Power always came with drawbacks and for now they seamed to have found a good compromise. They might not see each other every hour or sometimes every day, but it didn't matter Their relationship and love had grown into something bigger, able to bride the big gaps of time.

Francis caught her mindlessness staring at him, lost in her memories. He reached for her hand under the table and gently kissed her knuckles, giving her one of his warmest smiles. She returned the smile and relaxed back into her seat. From their place at the head of the table, they could overlook the whole hall and the decorations that had been put up this past week perfectly matched the spirit of Christmas. Thick fir branches were draped around the windows and atop the hearth. Deep red ties and ribbons were wound around the doors and pillars. Kenna had even found a mistletoe and had hung it beside the main entrance. Wrapped presents had been placed under the wide branches of the tree that filled the middle of the room. Red and golden balls were hung into the green needles and little angels and candles completed the Christmas adornments.

She still was exhausted but the excitement for the evening had suppressed any ill feelings. Especially now that she thought to know the cause of her daily headaches. Across the table she caught Anne’s eyes and her daughter beamed back at her. She was perched in Cathrine’s lap, who was vividly telling her Christmas tales. Every now and then a squeal would escape Anne’s mouth and she would quickly press her hand to her lips in order to suppress the sound. Her eyes were beaming. She might only be three years old but the spirit and happiness of the Christmas festivities had already won her over. From the past years she knew that there would be presents waiting at the end of the night.

When the bells finally rang, everyone slowly got up from their respective places at the table and made their way down the stairs to the tree. It was tradition to sing carols around the tree, thanking the lord and one’s loved ones for the past year. Mary was halfway down the stairs when Anne caught up with her, eagerly pulling at her hand.

„Maman, Maman, will I get presents now?“ her eyes were lit with excitement.

„My angel, we have to sing first. You always loved these songs.“ Anne looked disappointed for a moment, but the mention of her favorite tunes seemed a worth wile compromise.

Anne took the place between her and Francis, who quickly kissed both of their cheeks. Everyone joined their hands and the musicians gave the first tunes.

„Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant, so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight;  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ the Savior is born,  
Christ the Savior is born!

Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light;  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth,  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.“

Their voices rang though the hall filling every last corner. While most of the men kept their voices hushed, the women, talented or not, sang wholeheartedly. Especially Claude seamed to really enjoy the song, even twirling on the spot a few time, before throwing the men a cheeky grin. At her side, Francis did his best to match the notes and the slight deep hum in his voice mad her smile. Anne did her best to follow the song. As she was not yet able to read, she loudly squealed the few words she did know, wearing a proud expression on her face.

When the instruments stilled, Kenna, Lola and Greer all came to hug their queen, wishing a merry Christmas. Cathrine also mad her way through the small crowd and kissed both her cheeks, giving her a very rare genuine smile. As much as Mary might have once despised the women, the more she now valued her honest and heartfelt wishes. Even Claude offered her well wishes and flung her arms around her sister in law. Francis sister distinctly smelled like wine but she truly seemed happy when she let go of Mary.

„Merry Christmas, dear sister.“ she smiled at Mary, who in turn thanked the girl.

The moment, especially Anne had been anticipating for days, finally arrived. Kenna was the first to snatch one of the presents from under the tree. Mary could see her presenting Bash with some small object and heard his laugh in response. Whatever it was, Kenna’s creativity when it came to picking out presents, had no borders.

Anne already lay sprawled under the bottom most leafs and tore at the paper covering a doll, one of the numerous presents carrying her name. Greer was the first to approach Mary with a gift, placing a wrapped box in her hands. When Mary removed the bow she found a delicate neckless, embellished with a beautiful dark red stone, matching perfectly with her dress. One after the other her friends presented her with their gifts. A delicate new fur coat from Kenna, a bottle of some sort of strong smelling liquor from Claude, earrings from Cathrine, a silver shining bracelet made of tiny chains from Lola and a pair of thick woolen boots from Bash. The last present in particular made her chuckle, he knew her so well.

When most had settled around the fire, enjoying the fresh hot mulled wine and little tarts and cakes from the kitchens, Mary could make out Francis blond head of hair, hovering under the tree with an equally blond head, undoubtedly belonging to Anne, beside him. Just when she wanted to approach them - she had not yet given Francis his present - they turned to her on their own accord.

The sheepish smile from earlier in the day was playing on Francis’ lips once again and Anne tightly clung to his hand.

„I have a present for you, Maman.“ Anne exclaimed proudly, holding onto a wrapped box.

„Anne, darling. It’s our gift, remember.“ Francis gently teased her and promptly earned an unnerved roll of eyes.

„Yes, Papa helped as well.“ Anne compromised.

Francis chuckled at her side and his eyes met Mary’s. The warm tone of his eyes, she had fallen in love with, was there again and more enchanting than ever. The slight tingling sensation in her chest and the sudden calmness of her mind were proof of it. He smiled and the warmth reached every last cell of her body.

„Here you go.“ Anne rose to her tip toes and carefully placed the box in Mary’s hands.

The bow looked slightly uneven, with the one end visibly shorter, but Mary found she couldn't care less. She weight the present in her hand. It was lighter than she had expected and she was curious to find out what the box held.

„You have to open it, Maman.“ Anne’s head peaked over the present, looking at her mother expectantly.

Beside her Francis suddenly looked somewhat nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He reminded her of the younger child version of himself. The shy little boy, who had gifted her perfectly round rocks and sharpened sticks, engraved with her name, for her birthdays.

She carefully pulled at the bow and when it fell of she opened the box. Inside was a piece of embroidery. Multiple colours were messily stitched together and on the bottom right edge she could make out a crooked ‚A‘ and ‚F‘.

„Do you like it Maman?“ Anne asked sheepishly.

„Of course, darling. It’s perfect.“ she gave Anne a big smile and pulled her daughter up into a big embrace.

„It’s supposed to be you.“ Francis turned the piece in her hands so that the green parts faced the bottom.

Now that he had told her, she could in some ways see herself it it, or at least make out a person in the stitching. The green bits represented her dress and the mixtures of reds, pinks and white probably were her face, she guessed. The one thing she could clearly make out, where her eyes, two deep brown spots with tiny bits of white, representing the reflections of light. It was messy and some of the threads faced the wrong way but to her it was perfect.

„Did you make this?“ she beamed up at Francis, who’s face took on even more intense colour.

„Yes, well at least I tried to. I know it’s not pretty. It doesn't do you justice at all and it probably looks nothing like you and …“ he twisted his finger, looking at her anxiously.

„It’s perfect.“ she meant it, wholeheartedly. „Is this what you’ve been doing today?“

„Well that and something else.“ he grinned with excitement.

„There’s more?“

„You remember all the time we dreamed of going to the south? Somewhere warmer, where the orange trees blossom and the warm air tastes salty like the sea.“ he took her hand in his.

„Yes“ she nodded.“

„I finally found an appropriate chateau for us. Lord Henry, you know the one with the long beard you thought looked like a whale?“ she snickered in response. „He agreed to sell me one of his chateaus at the Cot d’Azure. If all goes well, we can spend a month or two there the coming summer.“

She was utterly speechless for a moment and in the next she though she might actually burst into tears. The familiar heavy feeling already in her eyes, and her vision was suddenly cloudy. She had never in a million years expected anything like this. And the surprise truly hit her full force.

„I love you.“ she dropped the excess wrappers and threw her arms around his taller figure, burying her face in his neck. „Thank you so much, darling.“

She clung to him and he rested his head atop of hers, wrapping his arms around her middle in response. He smelled so much like Francis, the faint scent of pine wood and lavender. There was no other person she had ever felt closer to and their love was the greater gift of all. The had been lucky, so incredibly lucky. Not many arranged marriages resulted in such genuine affection for one another.

They barely moved, both caught in the moment and rush of emotions. Only when she she felt a tug at her skirts, she turned to find Anne’s expecting eyes.

„Come here darling.“ she picked her up. „ We are going to south this summer.“ she put a small peck on Anne’s cheek that made her chuckle.

„You will love it.“ Francis pinched her cheek.

The soaked in the warmth and love of the moment, none uttering a word. With Anne in her arms and her other hand tightly intertwined with Francis’, she leaned her head against his shoulder and let her eyes trail around the hall.

While most of the others were already comfortably snuggled onto to the lounges before the fire, thick woolen blankets keeping the chill away, Kenna and Bash were still sitting beneath the tree. They were encompassed by a sea of wrapping paper, bows and ribbons around them. Kenna’s eyes were closed and her face half covered by Bash’s chest. He was whispering something in her ear and she responded with smiles every now and then. Both their hands were interwind other belly and Bash gently rubbed her back.

Greer and Leith were involved in a similar scene over by the fire, exchanging kisses and sweet smiles. Even Cathrine seemed fully engolged by the heartwarming atmosphere around her. The older woman sat right next to her youngest daughter. Claude’s hair was messily flying across her face and her closed eyes signaled her being asleep. Cathrine gently pushed the stray stands behind her daughter’s ear, caressing the top of her head. She had even pulled a blanket across both their lives.

When her eyes fell back to Kenna and Bash, who seamed to practically ooze love around them, she remembered what she had longed to tell Francis the whole day.

„I haven't given you your gift yet.“ she reached for his face, gently cupping his cheek.

„You do?“ Francis looked at her empty hands confused.

„Well I can’t actually give it too you yet.“ she bit her lips and he slightly turned his head in response. „I wasn’t really sure until today but I am certain now.“ she exhaled one last time. „Let’s just say that Anne will be a big sister by summer.“

„No, you’re pregnant?“ now it was Francis, who couldn’t contain his overwhelming joy. „Another baby?“ he was close to tears and the blue in his eyes only deepened.

„Yes“ she beamed at him. „Maybe this time it will …“

But he cut her of, pressing his lips to hers. He took her by surprise and she needed a moment before she was able to respond. It was a kiss filled with both sweetness and intense desire at the same time. His tongue licked along her bottom lip and she parted her lips in response. His hands were working through her hair, careful not to mess with her braids, and pressed her even closer to him. By the time they let go, both were completely out of breath and red faced. They had nearly forgotten Anne, who had been pressed up between them and when they met her appalled face, neither could contain their laughter.

„Stop it, Papa.“ Anne’s lips rounded into a pout and her tiny fists tried to push against Francis chest.

He only chuckled in response „We will have another baby, you will get a little sibling to play with.“

„But I don’t want another me.“ Anne’s eyes grew wide.

„No one could ever replace you, darling.“ Francis only shook his head and rested his forehead against Mary’s. Both smiled in accord.

„Merry Christmas, my loves.“


End file.
